


四季之歌

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 波士顿的春夏秋冬
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Kudos: 2





	四季之歌

冬  
波士顿的冬季寒冷而漫长，进入九月，寒意便愈显浓厚。每到气温开始显著下降的时候，英二就很有预见性地着手整理衣柜，将厚衣服从顶柜里翻出来。  
过去亚修认为即使在冬天，把自己裹成北极熊也是一件大失风度的事情，然而波士顿的寒冬迅速改变了他的观念。  
“唔，原来纤细的美国人也会怕冷啊。”面对第一次穿上厚羽绒服的山猫，英二觉得有趣极了，兴致勃勃地绕着圈欣赏，面上明显憋着笑。  
起初亚修十分抗拒这种完全毁灭了人体美感的东西，但果然还是抵不过严寒的侵袭，在暴风雪预警发布后入手了一件大名鼎鼎的加拿大鹅。  
感觉到被嘲笑了的山猫利落地掀开外套，向他展示内里仅有的贴身T恤衫。  
“不过是羽绒服而已，到了室内就用不着了。倒是哥哥，居然还要穿套头毛衣，不怕被室内的暖气烤熟吗？还是说，果然是年纪大了，身体不行了吧？”他勾起一个邪气的笑。尽管审美向寒冷屈服了，这副尖牙利嘴却半点不受影响。  
“……那就请你体谅一下年纪大了身体不行的人，从今天开始睡客房吧！”  
不时被调侃年龄的英二别气鼓鼓别过脸，试图不让对方看见自己耳根泛起的红晕。  
在一起的时间不算短，对于这些有意无意的暧昧玩笑，英二仍旧应付得不那么从容。  
这是暴雪预警应验的第一天，才起床便体会到了来自深冬的围剿。凄厉的寒风呼啸了整夜，即使在屋内也听得真切。早起拉开窗帘，外面一片白茫茫银装素裹的天地，光是看着都叫人禁不住想打哆嗦，却不妨碍他想赞叹这壮丽的美景。  
生长在四季分明的海边小镇，英二对下雪并不陌生。可这样强烈的暴风雪，即便在出云也相当罕见。他新奇地睁大眼睛，四下张望，努力将雪景尽收眼底。  
“好大的雪！”他贴在窗户边喃喃地惊叹。  
积雪看起来至少沒过了小腿，拉开大门，英二在台阶前踟躇着舍不得下脚，不忍破坏。小拉布拉多生平第一次见到这样的情景，兴奋得不得了，高高地跳了起来，下一秒便一头跌进了积雪中。  
“巴迪！”英二赶紧伸手，然而还是慢了一步。  
他还太小了，身高甚至赶不上积雪的厚度，淹没在厚实的雪层中，连尾巴尖儿都看不见，只听得见稚嫩的吠叫，从雪坑中闷闷地传出来。但这叫声既活泼又欢快，很难想象两个月前它还躺在垃圾堆中奄奄一息。  
英二吓得不轻，像一个操碎了心的老父亲，手脚并用将它挖了出来。可是小家伙在他手中不安分地扭动身子，“呜呜”地挣脱了，又一头扎进雪中，欢快地打了个滚儿，尾巴“刷刷刷”扫开一片松软的雪，小扫把似的，仿佛在同积雪嬉戏。  
英二忧心忡忡，寻摸着要怎么把兴奋过头的小家伙弄回去。  
一只手搭上来按住了他的肩膀，亚修在他身边蹲下来，宽慰道：“随它去吧。”  
“会感冒的！”英二不满地瞪住他，“他还这么小！”  
但亚修并不争辩，只是安静地迎着他的目光。过了几秒，英二自己也觉得这样的情形有点好笑，像一对为了幼儿教育观念产生分歧的父母。  
不过亚修心里明白，英二这样关心则乱，是因为忘不掉巴迪被发现时的情景：小小的幼犬躺在垃圾堆中无力地呜咽，脆弱得仿佛随时都会逝去。  
望着如今活蹦乱跳的小家伙，亚修的目光也变得柔和起来，或许连他自己都没有察觉。“在那种情况下都能坚持活下来，它没有你担心的那么弱小。”  
因为他也是从垃圾堆中侥幸残存下来的，所以比谁都更加了解，这样的生命有多么坚韧。

春  
大概是在报社里看到了预热新闻，英二提出想报名参加波士顿马拉松。  
起初亚修反对得相当坚决，因为顾及到英二脚上的旧伤。可不知怎么的，一向随和的英二竟难得固执起来，坚持认为既然住在这里，不参加一次实在太可惜了。于是他们谨慎地咨询了好几处医生，做了一系列繁琐的检查，得到了肯定的答复，亚修才终于松口同意。  
为此二人共同制订了为期一个月的训练计划，地点就定在波士顿公园。从他们的住所到公园的距离不算远，于是这一段路程也顺理成章被纳入了训练路线。  
亚修的体能一向强盛，入学后又参加了赛艇队，仍不敢掉以轻心。虽然重在参与，没人真打算赢得名次，但毕竟都是好胜心强的大男孩，谁都不肯轻易输给对方。  
计划循序渐进，从基础耐力训练开始。  
由于亚修所在的赛艇队也有安排日常的耐力和体能训练，经过科学的计算，他的那份训练表上便谨慎地扣除了一部分，为了防止运动过量。  
于是在英二气喘吁吁沿着街道跑步的时候，亚修便优哉游哉地骑着山地车不紧不慢跟在他身边。  
光看人受累也就算了，这个恶劣的家伙脸上竟然还挂着坏笑，一边用夸张的、干巴巴的声音毫无感情地为他鼓劲：  
“哥哥，加油哦！”  
让英二无比想戳爆他的轮胎。  
6公里基础耐力训练对现役运动员来说并非太艰难的挑战，可是英二已经退役好几年。在终点处停下来，他气喘吁吁地停下来，弯下腰，双手撑在膝盖上，大口摄取晨间微凉的空气。明明残冬的寒意犹存，仍然有成串的汗珠不断从面颊、颈间和胳膊上滴落——就连双腿都覆盖了一层细密的热汗，手心贴上去止不住打滑。  
更多的汗渗进运动背心和运动短裤里，将布料湿漉漉地吸附在皮肤上，像剥不掉的水蛭，实在很不舒服。可是英二已经无暇顾及那么多了。  
运动过后浑身是汗的英二散发出别样的性感，汗水让他的肌肤闪闪发亮，紧绷的肌肉无声彰显着这具年轻的身体所蕴藏的健康与力量。  
亚修忍不住贪婪地多看了几眼，这才抬手将毛巾盖在他头上，体贴地替他擦去过多的汗珠。春寒料峭，这样的天气，要是出汗过后不注意保暖，很快就会得重感冒。  
“去喝点水，把外套穿上吧。”亚修边擦边关心到。  
英二还没完全恢复，有些虚脱地摆了摆手。“呼、让我歇一会儿……”  
“那就别一下子停下来，慢慢走两步。”  
亚修如今也算是半个专业运动员了，仔细地用自己的专业知识提出建议。  
他没告诉英二，他真想多看一看这样的他。  
穿着运动背心和短裤、因为运动而满身大汗的英二，虽然嘴上在诉说着疲惫，可眼神却十分明亮，充满朝气。  
他正半仰着头，注视着亚修，腼腆中又有点儿小小的骄傲。  
他也曾经低落过、消沉过，但从不服输。  
从前亚修只在照片里看到过英二现役时期训练、比赛的模样，却无缘亲眼得见，为此一直感到遗憾。  
作为运动员的英二，是自信的、自由的，仿佛可以冲破所有的桎梏，卸下所有的包袱。  
还有些凛冽的春风擦着耳边刮过时，英二也禁不住回忆起自己的高中岁月。清晨的海风拂过皮肤，牵起发梢和衣角，奔跑在山顶的训练场，闭上双眼，逐渐忘记身边的世界，仿佛下一秒就能够摆脱一切束缚，自由地飞向高空。  
心有灵犀，他们注视着彼此，不约而同地笑了起来。

夏

对于波士顿的大学生们来说，夏季里最精彩的节目当然要属校际赛艇比赛。  
参赛的队伍来自全美最顶尖的两所大学，精英云集。亚修没上过高中，此前也不曾有过赛艇的经验，仍然凭借超强的运动神经进入了校队。但苦于没有基础，自然需要付出加倍的努力，才能与体育特长生们一争高下。  
英二起初还有些担心。从前的亚修是绝对的领导者，是无数街头少年景仰崇拜的对象，权威地位无人撼动，普通少年即使拼尽全力，也难以企及万一；但这里汇集了全美、乃至全世界最优秀的青年，各个都拥有一颗绝顶聪明的大脑，学习运动才艺社交十八般武艺样样精通，仿佛世界上没有任何事情能难倒他们。英二很担心亚修会因此感到挫败。  
幸好亚修斗志昂扬的状态很快就打消了他的顾虑。  
尽管亚修从未提起，但英二知道，这是他一直以来的愿望。  
成为42街的领导者，与欧沙争夺地盘，应付李月龙由来不明的敌意，还要和格鲁兹集团斗智斗勇……对亚修来说，从来没有一项是自愿参与的——命运将他推到了一个仅仅只是为了活下去，就必须去战斗、去杀戮的境地，双手沾满鲜血，在阴谋算计中打滚。  
无论他本人有多么不愿意。  
没有人关心过他的感受。这样毫无选择、毫无意义的斗争，即便赢了也只觉得悲哀。  
从前他错过了进入校园的机会，内心却始终渴望着像这样，像每一个出身普通家庭的少年一样，体验那些每一个普通少年都会经历的事情。  
不是比暴力，也不是比诡计，比残忍。  
不论学业、校园活动或是体育竞技，拼尽全力，哪怕失败、哪怕不甘，也仍然感到快乐而满足，有一种不负青春的洒脱。  
嘴上说着“离不开42街”的亚修，其实比谁都更向往离开，向往普通少年的生活。  
他只是不敢说出来，因为一直反复告诫自己，那不过是个无法实现的美梦。  
比赛惯例在泰晤士河上举行。尽管正值暑假，酷暑难当，仍然有不少学生特意赶来亨利小镇为自己的学校加油。对于当地居民和游客来说，两所顶尖大学的皮划艇比赛也是一年一度的特色传统节目。  
由于亚修要跟随校队的行程，英二便提前出发去踩点，为了寻找合适的拍摄位置。  
即便抛开名校对抗的噱头，赛艇仍然是一项观赏性极强的运动。选手们在骄阳下尽情舒展身体，修长、柔韧，兼具耐力与爆发力的年轻的躯体，为汗水携裹，在阳光下闪闪发光，淋漓地展示着肌肉与力量的和谐之美。  
开赛的枪响过后，赛艇便朝着英二所在的位置疾驰而来。拍摄过不少比赛场面、已经小有名气的摄影师英二这时竟忽然有点紧张起来，或许因为这一次自己心爱的人也在赛场上拼搏。  
亚修的赛艇从他面前经过，只有唯一一次机会。隔着老远英二就开始做准备，目不转睛地盯着取景器，生怕一眨眼的功夫就错过了这个宝贵的瞬间。  
他屏气凝神，一边调整镜头，一边快速地按动快门。距离越来越近的时候，连手指都仿佛在颤抖。赛艇从面前掠过的时间只有短暂几秒，相机随着赛艇的方位调转镜头，心跳的声音几乎要盖过快门的“咔嚓”声。  
直到松开相机，才发现手心都微微濡湿了。  
两艘赛艇你追我赶，紧紧咬住彼此，谁都不肯落后一步。英二的心也被那忽而追上一脚、又忽而落后一头的赛艇牵动着，不由自主随着它起起落落。  
欢呼声在终点线爆发开来的时候，英二已经顾不得八月的骄阳，摘下帽子跟着身边人一起尖叫、甚至兴奋地跳了起来——亚修所在的校队再一次成功捍卫了学校荣誉。  
亚修回家那天，英二献宝似地把相片展示给他看。照片上的亚修和队友一起高高举起象征荣誉的木桨，阳光跳跃在他年轻而骄傲的面容上，看不见一丝阴霾。

秋

秋天的时候，他们的汽车遇到了一点小问题。  
是亚修最先发现的。  
这天二人像往常一样坐上车，系好保险带，亚修拧转钥匙，熟练地发动汽车。然而发动机才低沉地运转起来，亚修就立刻又熄了火，目光沉沉地盯着仪表盘。  
英二还不清楚究竟发生了什么，可是亚修的反应让他禁不住有些紧张。“怎么了？”他忐忑地扭头看着他。  
“感觉好像不太对。”亚修说着，又重新开始点火程序。这一次似乎是为了验证自己的感觉，他特意让发动机多转了一会儿，然后再次熄火，拔掉钥匙跳了下去。  
扶着车门，亚修对英二说道：“发动机不太对劲，你先下来，我检查一下怎么回事。”  
搬到波士顿后，亚修购置了一栋房子。过去因为总是要不断迎接战斗，所有的心思都被紧迫感占据了，时刻紧绷得像一张弓，没有太多闲暇顾及其他，如今日子安定下来，才逐渐发现寻常的每日生活中居然有这么多需要操心的事情。  
幸好他超强的动手能力不仅局限于舞刀弄枪，在普通的家庭维修方面也意外的挺在行，于是家里大到修车，小到换锁的维修工作都默契地由他承包了。  
对于这样的分工英二也相当习惯，熟练地从屋里抱出了工具箱，还顺便把亚修维修专用的工装带了出来。  
换上工装，亚修麻利地钻进车底。虽然知道他的技术很好，英二还是忍不住蹲在一旁提醒道：  
“小心一点哦。”  
亚修从侧面探出手，比了个信心满满的“OK”手势。  
“叮叮咚咚”鼓捣了一阵，亚修很快又滑了出来——他把排气管拆下来了。  
“有长棍子吗？”他问英二，把管口朝向英二示意他看，“里面有东西。”  
一时找不到棍子，英二干脆从院子里的樱桃树上借了条枝，亚修拿过去捅了几下，又在地上小心地磕了几下，那里面的东西便不情不愿地掉了出来。  
英二好奇地凑到亚修肩头张望。  
躺在手心的是几颗干燥的松果。因为被挤压在排气管里，已经不再蓬松了，有些松果瓣还被压碎了，沾染了一点呛人的尾气的味道。亚修难得有些不知所措地盯着这几颗果子，似乎也不知道该拿它们如何是好。  
显然他们的汽车排气管被某只松鼠当成了储存食物的地方，而且从气候来看这无疑是储备着用来过冬的。要是就这样随意扔掉，或许就会有一只可怜的松鼠因为缺少食物而无法捱过漫长的寒冬。  
二人为如何处置几颗松果的问题面面相觑，互相交换着询问的眼神。  
“扔掉是不是不太好？”英二小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰，脆而干燥的触感有些奇妙。  
“那……要放回去吗？”亚修迟疑地问到。  
……英二默默地看着他，仿佛在用眼神吐槽“你是笨蛋吗”。  
最后松果被端正地摆在了原地，希望可以被它们的主人完好地带走。


End file.
